Meant to Be
by seddiefan2009
Summary: The three of them work best together. Trio!love.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or iCarly.

A/N: Okay so I have no idea where this came from, but I decided to go with it, and all of a sudden I had seven pages. This isn't my usual pairing and I almost feel dirty having written it. Maybe it should be M rated. There isn't anything graphic, I promise. I don't feel comfortable writing that kind of stuff for this fandom anyway. I just find this pairing intriguing in a way completely different from the way Freddie finds it intriguing.

Freddie hurried to grab some of Sam's fries before she got back from the bathroom; quickly shoving them in his mouth as she sat back down. She stared at her plate and then looked up to his mouth. Her lips moved into a single line as she glared at him.

"Did you steal some of my fries?" She reached over and grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to look her in the eye.

He moved to shake his head no but she stopped him, "Think it over carefully. Lying will only make it worse in the end."

His response was cut short by the blaring sound of Cuddlefish coming from Sam's phone. It was Carly's ringtone so Sam dropped the shaken boy and moved to answer. Carly only called when they were on a date if something was seriously wrong.

"Hey Carls, what up?"

Freddie moved to take another fry but was stopped by Sam grabbing his hand and twisting as hard as she could. She didn't even look up.

"Okay, okay we're on our way. Yeah I'll talk to him. Okay bye." Sam let Freddie's had go and shoved the rest of her meal in her mouth.

"We gotta go," she said, mouth still full.

"Is everything okay?" He had been in too much pain to hear most of the conversation.

"No, we need to pick up ice cream, chocolate syrup, and fat cakes on the way."

"I just bought you a case of fat cakes yesterday." Freddie said, signaling for the waitress to bring them their check.

"Yeah well those were for me, these are for Carly."

Freddie groaned, "He dumped her?"

"Yeah, she needs us." Sam said shoveling more food in her mouth.

"I know, she's our best friend and we need to be there for her but I really wish she had better taste in men."

Sam snorted, "Yeah well I guess neither of us have very good taste huh?"

Freddie just raised an eyebrow, "Oh I don't think you did so bad."

"You don't huh?"

"No, I buy you ham and fat cakes whenever you want them, I pay for everything , and you know as well as I do you think I'm a good kisser."

"Oh really? Well if you're such a good boyfriend maybe we should just have a threesome with Carly."

Freddie nearly choked on his peppi cola.

"What?" She asked, "It would solve all our problems."

"You can't be serious." He sputtered out.

"It would, think about it. You get the sensitive girlfriend you've always wanted. Don't even try denying it. Carly isn't moving from one bad relationship to another anymore and I get to stick with the good stuff instead of all that talking about my feelings crap."

"Ok so I won't bother denying it, I have kinda always wanted a sensitive girlfriend. But I have you and I love you and I'm not falling into your trap here. I got over Carly a long time ago."

Sam sighed, "Guess you caught me."

Freddie got up and pulled her chair out and helped her into her coat. "So are you saying that you've never even thought about it?"

"About what?" He asked picking up the check the waitress had just sat down and moving for the register.

"About being with me and Carly?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"At the same time?" Freddie asked, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Well, yeah."

"Are you gonna kill me if I say yes?"

Sam smirked, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No, cause I've thought about it too."

With that she walked away, leaving Freddie speechless.

…break…

Sam had gotten to Carly first, as Freddie couldn't see the path in front of him over the bags of junk food Sam had piled on him.

As soon as he sat the bags down on the Shays counter he was met with a confusing sight. Watching Carly and Sam cuddle on the couch was hot, but wasn't he over Carly?

Shaking his head, Freddie moved to start unloading the bags. He went to the kitchen and grabbed three spoons and moved to the couch, handing the ice cream to Carly and passing around spoons. The girls moved over and Freddie took a seat next to Carly, closest to the kitchen. He'd been through enough of these nights to know that Sam's role was to comfort, and his role was to be their errand boy and make all the kitchen trips. He didn't mind too much. He wasn't good at the whole comfort thing, nor was he any good with crying women. Running to and from the kitchen was something he could do without making the situation worse.

Sam opened the ice cream and the three of them dug in.

"So, what movie?" Freddie asked. Freddie and Sam had learned over the years that what movie Carly picked would determine what kind of night was going to be. If she wanted to watch a romance then they would be here all night while she about how she was going to be alone forever. She almost always picked a romance.

In a way Freddie felt like this was his fault. Carly wasn't this desperate before he and Sam had started dating. Well, more specifically before she realized that he had really and truly gotten over her.

Sam and Carly shared a look. The kind that made Freddie pray that he would be alive the next day.

They shared some silent conversation that Freddie couldn't decode before Sam leaned in and kissed Carly.

It was a short simple kiss. Neither one of them opened their mouth. But it had the desired effect as Freddie was staring, mouth wide open with the slightest bit of drool hanging out the left side.

"Freddie, I wasn't kidding earlier. I really think we should be in a threesome."

He continued to stare at the girls until Sam reached over Carly and slapped him across the face.

"Wha?"

"I said I wasn't kidding earlier. Carly brought it up a while ago but then she started dating that Brett guy. Now that her and Brett are over we think it's a good time."

Freddie looked to Carly and then Sam, "This isn't some big trick to embarrass me is it?"

Sam snorted and Carly grabbed his hand and said, "No, it isn't. I've just been having these feelings for Sam and for you and I thought they were just me being jealous but the more I think about them the more I think they're real. So I talked to Sam about them and she said to be sure before we did anything to mess up what you two have. That's why I went out with Brett, to decide if these feelings are real or not."

Freddie smiled at her, relaxing a bit.

"See Freddie, this whole Brett thing just proves that the three of us are meant to be together. Whenever one of us goes out with anyone else it always ends badly, and we're all good together." Sam reasoned.

Carly jumped in, "If you don't wanna do this then I'll back off we can forget this and you and Sam can go back to normal."

Freddie looked to Sam and then Carly, and said softly, "Were you two, you know, together before?"

Sam made a face, "No, I never cheated on you Fredweird."

He let out a sigh, "Good cause I don't think I could deal with that."

Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then I guess the three of us are together?" Freddie asked, confused but liking what he thought it meant.

"I guess so," Carly replied as Freddie gave a small smirk.

"Does that mean I get to make out with both of you?" Freddie asked suddenly.

Sam and Carly looked at each other and shrugged before Sam answered, "Well yeah."

With that Freddie leaned in and kissed Carly. It was everything he thought it would be, deep, sweet, and well thought out. Then he pulled away and watched as Sam leaned in and kissed him passionately, nibbling a bit, but the kiss was short lived as Sam pulled apart and kissed Carly.

Freddie sat back and watched as his girlfriend made out with his, well other girlfriend. He let out a small laugh, "This is so cool."

Sam looked up at him and smirked as she pulled away from Carly and nibbled on Freddie's neck. Freddie leaned down to Carly and started to kiss her as made her way to chest. It was so much better than any fantasy.

So what do you think? Was it horrible? Completely OOC? Please let me know! Thanks guys, your awesome!


End file.
